playmangosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tools setup
You will need the following tools & software: *Windows XP, Vista or 7 (32 or 64 bits) *Visual C++ 2008 Express Edition (not the 2010 edition) *MySQL Community Edition *Subversion Command-Line Client *Git Command-Line Client (Full installer for official Git) *Notepad++ or any good programmer's editor Visual C++ 2008 Express Edition Visual C++ will allow you to compile the MaNGOS core and its optional add-ons and patches. Visual C++ Express Edition is a freeware from Microsoft. #Download Visual C++ 2008 Express Edition #Install MySQL Client If you want to play and test the database, it's also good to have a SQL client/browser. You can download and install any of the following, but there are certainly tons of others. *SQLyog Community Edition (latest stable, no beta or RC) *Toad for MySQL freeware (requires registration) 7z This free tool will allow you to compress and uncompress files. You can download it from here. Simply install. Quice Quice can be considered as a SQL client, but it is very special one, as it is already customized to be used with a MaNGOS database. You may download it here. Simply install. MySQL MySQL is an open-source database engine. It will hold all the data in use by MaNGOS. Note that the site will ask you to register on MySQL's web site before downloading, but you can skip this by clicking "No thanks, just take me to the downloads!" at the bottom of the page. #Download MySQL Community Edition (Essentials version) #Launch the installer #Click on Next. #Select a Complete Setup Type. Click on Next. #Click on Install. #In the MySQL Enterprise window, click on Next twice. #Choose to Configure the MySQL Server now. Click on Finish. #Click on Next. #Select Detailed Configuration and click on Next. #Select Developer Machine and click on Next. #Select Multifunctional Database and click on Next. #Select a folder to store the data. The location doesn't really matter, at least for a developer machine. Click on Next. #Select Manual Setting. Select an appropriate number of connections between 15 and 100, depending on the usage you will make of the server. Click on Next. #Select Enable TCP/IP Networking and set the Port Number to 3306. Select Enable Strict Mode and click on Next. #Select Best Support for Multilingualism (for UTF8 default charset). Click on Next. #Select Install As Windows Service and Include Bin Directory in Windows PATH. Click on Next. #Set the root password. In this case, we will set it to "password". Select Enable root access from remote machines, if you will use remote clients. Click on Next. #Click on Execute. #Click on Finish. #To test it, launch you SQL client and use the following connection settings: *Server : localhost *Username : root *Password : password (root password) *Port : 3306 : If the connection fails, you have failed the MySQL installation. Notepad++ Notepad++ is a very nice editor, developed for programmers. It can handle a lot of files, and is able to recognize the syntax of several languages, including C++ and SQL, which are used in this scope. #Download Notepad++ #Install Subversion Subversion or SVN is a versioning control system, which will you allow to download some components, and manage their versions. #Download Subversion Command-Line Client #Install If you want to use a GUI, I recommend you to use TortoiseSVN, which you can download here. During the installation, if required, choose the TortoisePLink option. If necessary, add to your PATH the location of the subversion client folder. Git Git is another versioning control system, which will you allow to download other components, and manage their versions. Some components manage their versions with SVN, while others use Git. Git seems to be the future, but not all developers have made the step yet. #Download Git Command-Line (Full installer for Official Git) #Install #During the installation, choose the option to run git from windows command prompt. #Choose the option to checkout as-is and commit as-is. If necessary, add to your PATH the location of the git client folder. If you want to use a GUI, I recommend you to install TortoiseGit in addition to git. You can download TortoiseGit from here. Configure git, by typing in the following : git config --global core.autocrlf false git config --global core.editor "C:\Progra~1\Notepad++\notepad++.exe" For the latest line, your mileage may vary depending on where you installed git. Patch tool The patch tool will also come handy for some patching outside a git or svn repository. #Download patch tool #Install If necessary, add to your PATH the location of the patch tool folder. In the next step, you will build up the repositories.